Well, that's another way to gain immortality!
by VixterHellcat16
Summary: When Harry and some others are rescued from death at the battle by the Cullens and they are changed into Vampires, they are plunged into a world of immortality, thirst and eternal love. With their new found strength will they defeat Voldemort&save 2worlds
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: TWO NEW CROSSOVERS UPLOADED AND PRESENTED IN ONE DAY! I do spoil you (if you enjoy my writing) which by the LACK of Reveiws means you don't, too make my day just drop me a reveiw.**

Harry POV:

Perfect, just perfect the air had exploded around us (Me, Hermione, the Weasley family, Neville, Luna, Lupin, Tonks, Angelina, Katie, Fleur, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Collin, Oliver and Alicia!) We lay there for a millisecond... my eyes flickered open I saw a pale, handsome, blonde man stood over me. He had calming golden eyes marred with compassion; in the background I heard snippets of a heated argument.

"It's against our policy... was a one off, leech!" A deep commanding voice argued "Do you WANT them to die!" another man's smoother velvet voice debated, "Of course not, that'd go against everything our... have worked for!" the first man growled angrily, outraged at such a suggestion. "Then let us save them" the second man pleaded, exasperatedly. "Save them. More like condemn them to hell!" the first man scoffed. "Please, Jacob, for them." The second man pleaded again "Fine... I heir of Ephraim Black say that these changes shall not violate the treaty set to said clan." The first man – Jacob - said, giving in.

"Carlisle, wait for me and I'll help you change them." The second man said, not bothering to raise his voice. "Okay, son. I'll be making a start." The man next to me, Carlisle, said and again not bothering to raise his voice. "Sorry this is going to hurt!" he murmured apologetically. The next thing I knew there was an excruciating, burning pain emitting from my jugular. It was like an acid, thicker than blood, burning at a painfully slow rate through my body! In fact, it was so slow that I'd bet money that the giant squid on land with no tentacles racing over melted honeydukes' chocolate would be able to go faster! I screamed, shamelessly, out in pain like I could now hear others around me doing!

Third person:

Two Vampires and a few shape-shifters were carrying some screaming and changing witches, wizards and one injured werewolf away from the battle field at Hogwarts, or as anyone who has read the twilight saga would recognise them as... Carlisle, Edward, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam, Collin and Brady.

None of them stopped running until they reached the airport and one of the two private jets they had used to take them to Britain and aid the anti-Voldemort campaign in their final battle. They took one and flew back to Forks.

They then entered the forest where the shape-shifters phased and ran all the way back to the Cullen's home they accommodated the aforementioned vampires-to-be and injured werewolf into their rooms until they were fully changed and cured.

Early next morning the high tinkling voice of Rosalie Cullen boomed in rage! "WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE!" With each word her voice got higher and more deadly. "What, were you thinking, there are far too many! How are we going to keep them all under control?" She shrieked. "We were only trying to save them."Carlisle's quiet voice explained. "Fat lot of good Vampirism'll do 'em, you KNOW what newborns are like, they'll destroy each other!" Rosalie screamed! "Calm down, Rose." Emmett's unusually quiet voice soothed. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN EMMETT!" She shouted defiantly "If we don't sort this we'll be in the Volturi's bad books... AGAIN! Do you want this coven and all these people to die?" She screeched. "They won't destroy each other!" Alice said quietly. All the Cullens turned around to look at her.

"They're all going to live peacefully." Alice continued. "But we'll need help from the Denali clan, the Irish coven, Jacob's pack, the Amazon Coven, Alistair, Mary, Randall and the Volturi." She finished, with the smile on her face that said 'I know something you don't!' (Not even Edward knew what her vision was as he was to engrossed in the argument to see her vision) The entire clan gasped after finding out that Alice wanted to enlist the help of the Volturi, followed by a stunned silence. Bella was the first one to break the silence.

"WHAT? Are you crazy, Alice? The Volturi? After what they did to us, to you and NEARLY to Renesmee? You must be off your rocker, Alice! Do you not CARE about this family anymore?" She shouted, livid. "You may be my sister Bella, but I WLII NOT ALLOW ANYONE, I repeat, ANYONE... speak to MY wife in that manner! Family or not!" Jasper growled coldly. "Don't you DARE threaten my wife, Jasper!" Edward growled back "Then she should not insult MY Alice!" Jasper hissed. "Jazz, shh, shh, shh." Alice soothed.

"Do you want all these newborns to live happily and peacefully?" She asked. Everyone in the room – even the wolves – nodded. "Then we shall need the Volturi." Alice told them, she clapped her tiny hands together and began to plan. "Me and Jazz will go to Italy and Britain to send the Volturi, the Irish coven and Alistair. Bella and Renesmee will fetch the Amazon Coven; Edward shall go get Tanya and co... Rosalie will fetch Mary and Randall and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme will stay home to watch the first newborns awaken, you can give them the choice; but they will all choose our style... at first!"

"Why do I have to stay at home?" whined Emmett. "Because you're strong enough to stop the newborns, should anything go wrong, Esme and Carlisle are patient to make them see reason in a dispute and will relax them when they awake – I don't think there will be any problems... but I can't be sure." She said. Then everyone scattered to prepare for the tasks each Vampire/hybrid was set.

"What do we do?" Asked Jake. "Stay here and help Carlisle, Emmett and Esme with the newborns." She told him. "You may find a few members of you pack will take a shine to them." She hinted a mysterious smile on her face.

In 12 minutes flat each member of the coven was ready to depart having said their goodbyes. They filed out but Alice paused in the doorway, she turned to Carlisle and said "The twins – Fred and George - are going to be very mischievous... so be on your guard, Emmett will LOVE them and their pranks!" On that note Jasper gently tugged his wife's hands and together they departed.

The remaining supernatural beings stared at the door, before a chorus of animalistic screams dragged them away. "Hold on dear ones, the pain won't be as bad forever... we should know!" Murmured Esme.

**A/N reveiw for a second chapter. Enjoy, Vixter-twihard! :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: (because I forgot to put this on the first page) Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight, I just "borrow" them for my fictions. Enjoy the second chapter which is (finally) up, so without further aduo I present to you chapter two of "well, that's another way to gain immortality!"**

Harry's POV:

The searing pain that pulsed through my body concentrated into my heart, my heart pumped ever faster – furiously fighting a losing battle against the offending acid! For a second the pain intensified... then with one last feeble thud, my heart failed to beat! Was I dead? I didn't think so.

Around me I heard bases of other furiously beating hearts and I smelt a strange alien smell, a smell that – if it hadn't been polluted with a scent that was sweeter, yet somehow less than appealing – it would have smelt irresistibly delicious! As if in reply to this the painful burn made reappearance in my throat, my hand instinctively flew to my throat. I heard a sigh of relief.

I opened my eyes to search for the scource of the sound, everything was so clear! I could see every air particle, every grain on the wooden beams, and every scratch on the glass in the window. I looked to my left. Three people stood there, watching me.

Faster than I thought was possible, I was up and slinking into a defensive crouch – a feral snarl ripping from my stomach outwards! All three put their hands up in surrender and backed away! I took a closer look at them, two males and one female.

The first male, the one with blonde hair and gentle face, I recognised... what was his name? Connor? Charlie? CARLISLE – that was it! The Other man was tall – well that was an understatement the was huge, over 6 foot – and was all muscle, he had pale white skin (like the others) and short, thick, black, curly hair, he had a smile on his full lips and dimples in his cheeks. He looked like a devoted mischief maker, I had a feeling he'd be a great friend to Fred and George.

The female was petite and was less angular and more rounded. She had soft, shoulder-length caramel curls framing her kind heart shaped face. Her lips were fuller than the men's and she had a gentle, maternal air about her that was a mild cross between that of madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley. All three had the same butterscotch eyes, two were looking at him gently and the other heartily... as if he was visiting his favourite brother that he hadn't seen in Basilisk years!

"It's okay." Cooed the female quietly. "We don't want to hurt you." She added softly, as if talking to a scared kitten! "Where am I?" I demanded. "You are in Forks, Washington. I am Carlisle; this is my wife Esme..." She smiled sweetly and waved at me. "...And my son, Emmett." He finished "Hi!" he boomed in a base voice which was, somehow welcoming.

"Hi!" I returned his greeting and smiled at him – I don't quite know how - but I knew Emmett and I would get along. "Anyhow..." Carlisle continued. "You're probably wondering why you've been in excruciating pain for the last 3 days." It'd been 3 days! "And also why you're heart is no longer beating, yet you are still alive... actually not technically alive – but well." I nodded urging him to carry on. "Truth is you are a Vampire." He confirmed, I changed you... and another one of my sons (Edward) helped me to change you all, apart from your werewolf friend Remus... who's body would reject the venom which would kill him! He's alive, he needed severe medical help, although being born someone who was not blessed with magic I could not use medical magic to cure him so I used 'muggle' method – as you call it." He explained, although I was still having trouble with wrapping my head around the fact that I was a Vampire.

I knew from my DADA classes that the change from Human-Vampire took at least 3 days, depending on how much venom and where it was administered (the further away from the heart or the less venom the longer the change took) also Vampires were inhumanly beautiful, strong and fast about 1 in 50 had a special gift unique to them. They were not affected by garlic or the crucifix, they sparkled (not burn) in sunlight, they cannot sleep and they cannot be stabbed by a stake – and if they could it wouldn't kill them – these were all myths muggles made up to make them feel more secure. A diet of human blood gave them red eyes (or golden eyes if they lived of animal blood like the Vampires in front of me) and newborns (Vampires under a year old) were volatile, had a short attention span, bloodthirsty, irritable, had very little control and were at their peak of physical strength – due to the fact their own human blood lingered in their tissues.

Also both muggles and scorers can be changed into vampires. Those whom were blessed enough to have been witches or wizards in their human life would still be able to perform magic and make potions exactly the same as they could when they were human... maybe better!

I heard another heart pace and an octave higher voice shriek as the pain must've contracted into their heart as well. "Wait here, we'll handle them; explain to them as we did you. It won't be good for them to wake up and see someone else brand new before knowing what they've become... their natural instincts will make the perceive you as a threat." Said Esme. Before they all darted upstairs.

Ginny's POV:

The pain shrank back into my heart. I let out a scream as my heart pounded so hard I'm sure it was making an escape bid... not that I could blame it! I could barely stand the pain myself! With a final exhausted thunk my heart beat ceased to continue.

I listened, I heard a cat slink through a bush from miles away, as clear as If it were next to me. I opened my eyes to see if my eye sight was as good as my hearing. My eyes fluttered open I saw all the particles, scratches and minute imperfections that not even the strongest of revealing and magnifying charms would show!

I looked around a little more, I saw one enviously beautiful woman with a perfect body, kind face, satin white skin and long silky caramel locks. Beside her stood two positively lush men. One with blonde hair and a gentle face, the other was massive with thick black curly hair, a cheeky expression, dimples and muscles galore! Both of the men had the soft-looking, lily white skin that the woman had. And all of them had the same eyes, butterscotch in shade and framed by long perfect lashes.

I inhaled; each of them had a sweet pungent (and somehow unique) scent, I also smelt two other scents, one that was a mixture of the sweet scent of these inhumanly gorgeous people and the most mouth-wateringly ludicrous scent I'd ever had the pleasure to smell, it's a shame the second scent in the hybrid wasn't pure! In response my throat blazed; it was as if a hot branding iron had been stuffed down my throat!

The other was a scent almost as delicious as the second element of the hybrid one, but in a completely different way! This scent was sweet like the people in front of me, but more pungent and appealing. I wanted – no – NEEDED to find this scent. It's like my whole life depended upon my finding the owner of this scent! "Hello, I'm Esme." Said the woman, partially distracting me from the aforementioned scent. "This is my husband, Carlisle..." the blonde man waved, smiled and inclined his head in a welcoming greeting. "... and my son Emmett." She finished. The black haired man grinned impishly at me and said an enthusiastic "Hi!" I returned his greeting.

Carlisle then spoke in a smooth silky base of a voice. He explained to me that I was a Vampire and all the ins and outs because (No thanks to our supposed "Defence Against the Dark Arts" teacher) I had missed learning about Vampires.

"I think she's ready to rejoin her friend, Harry now." Said Esme. "I'm Ginevra Weasley, but I prefer Ginny." I told them. "Well, Ginny come right this way." Emmett told me teasingly and over- dramatically swept his arms in a gesture for me to go first. "But follow Esme." Carlisle instructed kindly, but firmly. I liked all these Vampires so far.

I followed Esme down the stairs and into the living room. Then I saw who the previous scent was from a pale white boy; he stood in front of me staring at me, as if seeing me in a new light. He had messy Black hair, he was very thin and quite small for his age (about 17) he had long black eyelashes framing magnificent crimson eyes, full lips and pristine eyebrows. He looked like Harry. Then I saw a silver lightning shaped scar on his forehead; it IS Harry, just he's a Vampire too!

My newly dead heart melted. I thought I'd loved him before, but now I knew I was his for as long as I existed I belonged to him and him only... whether he wanted me or not! I knew that he was now my sole reason for existing. I knew I loved him beyond reason and always would!

Then he came towards me and wrapped me in his arms and whispered "I love you Ginny Weasley and I always will... for eternity. I exist for you. My love for you will last throughout all eternity." Then we sealed our love with a glorious, gentle but passionate kiss! This. WAS. My. Dream. Come. True. When we, regrettably, pulled away I whispered to him "I love you too, Harry, always have and I always will!"

Harry's POV:

Her scent hit me first. A scent so lovely, so sweet, so floral! A flame roared deep inside me, it was not painful unlike the one assaulting my gullet but one so bright, primal and natural that it was impossible to completely suppress. It warmed my body from the tips of my hair to my toes.

A need buried deep inside me took over. I HAD to find the owner of this scent, or die trying! Then she walked into the room. Her pale skin clashing with her flame coloured hair. Her perfect curves showed underneath her muggle jeans, her crimson eyes flashed as she looked at me in the same awe with which I was looking at her; I knew in that second the girl of my dreams (as she was no older than 16) was Ginny Weasley. But I didn't care about what Ron – or any other Weasley for that matter – thought or said; I loved her, she was MINE and that was all that mattered.

I approached her and wrapped her in my arms and whispered with all my heart and soul the truth... whispered "I love you Ginny Weasley and I always will... for eternity. I exist for you. My love for you will last throughout all eternity." Yes, it was all that mushy crap that I swore I'd never utter... but it was 100%, solid 24 karat gold truth! Hey, what can I say, I'm love's bitch!

I lowered my head and kissed her, gently, but expressing all the love I felt for her. When we broke off she looked a little punch-drunk. She then lent forward and whispered (her breath tickling my ear) "I love you too, Harry, always have and I always will!" Every fibre of my being roared in triumph. She loved me, she always will and she IS MINE!

**Hope you enjoyed this. And just so I don't get some people's hopes up not all the pairings are cannon, such as hardcore Ron/Hermione shippers should turn back right now as there is nothing Romantic between them in this fic! In the next chapter Percy is to find his mate so more romance for you guys. Fair warning, I can't update as often as I'd like because of school *groan* but I'll try my best, hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember, KEEEEEP REVEIWING! Vixter-twihard! :p**


End file.
